gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sale of the Century
Original version opening spiel: "Today on the Sale of the Century, the total retail value of our prizes is more than $XX,XXX. These three players/two couples will have an opportunity to buy these prizes. (Players names, hometown, and occupation), (and welcome back our returning champion(s)) (champion(s)) who told us (s)he/they would like to buy (prizes)) And now here is the star of the Sale of the Century, Jack Kelly/Joe Garagiola!" 80s 1st NBC opening spiel: "Today/Tonight on America's biggest bargain sale we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX. (A prize valued at $XX,XXX for $XXX.) (A cash jackpot of $XX,XXX for $XXX.) Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $XXX. Two of the incredible bargains on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! 80s 1st Syndicated opening spiel (early episodes): "Today/Tonight on America's biggest bargain sale we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $610. All of the prizes and the Cash Jackpot of $XX,000 for $830. Two of the incredible bargains on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! 80s 1st Syndicated opening spiel: "Today/Tonight on America's biggest bargain sale we're offering a brand new car/(insert car name) valued at $XX,XXX for $530. Cash & prizes worth over $100,000 for $750. Two of the incredible bargains on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! 80s 2nd opening spiel: "Today/this week, we're offering/one of our contestants/players will win (insert two/three prizes), and a trip to (insert trip). And continue a journey toward a fortune in cash & prizes, including (insert car or other vehicle) and $50,000 in cash. In total, over $100,000 on... (echoing) Sale of the Century." And now, here's the star of the show, Jim Perry! Premise The format centered around three contestants answering general knowledge questions, buying prizes at a low cost, and attempting to win a huge cash jackpot. Gameplay Three contestants (one a returning champion) were given $20 to start. The host asked a series of questions, all of which were toss-ups, and only one person can answer each one. The first contestant to buzz-in with a correct answer gets $5, but an incorrect answer loses $5. In the 1969-74 version, the players were given $25 to start, and the questions increased in value throughout the game from $5, to $10, to $15 each. From 1973-1974, the game was played with two couples; each started with $20 and the $15 questions were replaced by five $20 questions. On the Temptation revival, the contestants' scores were known as "Temptation dollars (T$)". The Contestant Area SotccontestantareaA.jpg|The first contestant area, the one with the rainbow lights. SotccontestantareaB.jpg|The more familiar contestant area. Jim Perry's Podium JimspodiumA1.jpg|Jim Perry's podium from the first set. JimspodiumA2.jpg|First Podium - Checkmark when someone rings in with a correct answer. JimspodiumA3.jpg|First Podium - "X" when someone rings in with an incorrect answer. JimspodiumB1.jpg|Jim Perry's podium from the second set. JimspodiumB2.jpg|Second Podium - Checkmark when someone rings in and answered correctly. JimspodiumB3.jpg|Second Podium - "X" when someone rings in and answered incorrectly. JimspodiumB4.jpg|Second podium - Question mark which would appear when the judges wanted a more specific or informational answer. Instant Bargain During the game, the player in the lead (originally all three contestants) or contestants who were tied was given a chance to buy a special prize for a bargain price. To buy the prize, the contestant must hit his/her buzzer; doing so won the prize which became his/hers to keep win or lose, but the bargain value of the prize was deducted from his/her score. On the original version, if a player buzzed in before the prize was revealed, the sale price was deducted from his/her score without buying the prize. Jim Perry usually tempted the contestant by offering some extra cash and/or lowering the bargain price of the prize, and afterward he said, "Going once, Going twice." If the contestant did not ring in, he said, “No sale.” Sometimes instant bargains offered "Sale Surprises", which were bonus cash amounts ranging from about $500 to $1,000, and the contestant who bought the prize got the bonus cash. The surprise would only be revealed either after the player bought the prize, or after Jim said, “No sale.” Instantbargain1.jpg|Would you pay $715 for a mirror? Instantbargain2.jpg|No, you would pay $12! Instantbargain3.jpg|Would you pay $900 for a trip? Instantbargain4.jpg|No, you would pay $9! Instant Cash Beginning in March 1986, the third Instant Bargain was replaced with the new Instant Cash. The player in the lead faced three black boxes numbered 1, 2 and 3. Two of them had $100 bills while the one remaining one contained a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 plus $1,000 more for every day it's not won. To play, the player in the lead must surrender his/her lead (the price was the difference between the leader and the second place player). In case of a tie for the lead, a dutch auction was held between those players. If he/she decided to play (by hitting his/her buzzer) or whoever decided to play, the player selected one of the boxes and whatever the amount inside was his/hers to keep. Instantcash1.jpg|Which of these three boxes contain $3,000? Instantcash2.jpg|Box selected, now the moment of truth. NOTE: The player's scores were inadvertently blacked out. Instantcash3.jpg|Champion Elaine Pelino chose the right box for $3,000. Instantcash4.jpg|This contestant picked the right box for $8,000. Instantcash5.jpg|Upon choosing the winning box, Jim would walk up to the contestant area to congratulate him/her. Instantcash6.jpg|This contestant, Gina, won $16,000 on the penultimate episode of the series. Instantcash7.jpg|Gina was so excited that she accidentally buzzed in. Temptation's Instant Cash The Temptation revival's Instant Cash was different from the 80s show; the boxes were replaced with wallets (red, white & brown), and the jackpot started at $500 and grew by that amount until won with a maximum of $5,000. Temptation20Pic2010.jpg|Rossi has the wallets. Fame Game There was no Fame Game in the original version; it was added when the show returned in 1983. 80s Fame Game In the 80s version, and in all three rounds, all three players got to participate in the Fame Game. The host read a "Who am I?"-typed question in which the clues get easier as time progressed. The first player to buzz in had a chance to answer. An incorrect answer forced that player to sit out the rest of the question without money penalties. The first contestant to buzz in with a correct answer faced a game board with nine numbers (1-9). Behind those numbers were cash awards, prizes, surprises and Money Cards ($10, $15, and $25) which were added for each round, there was an occasional $5 Money Card as well. The player in control chose a number, and whatever he/she found now belonged to that player. If a Money Card was found, its value was added to the player's score. Plus, there were two spaces that gave the player in control to either take a cash prize or choose another number (one marked $400, the other a mystery amount between $1.75 & $1,500). The Board FamegameboardB.jpg|The Fame Game Board, Nine numbers inside nine octagons! Which would you choose? FamegameboardBrevealed1.jpg|Here's a Money Card reveal during Lee Menning's tenure. FamegameboardBrevealed2.jpg|Here's another during Summer's tenure. The Spaces Famegameprize.jpg|One of the many prizes you'll find on the board. Famegamecash.jpg|Here's an example of a cash amount you'll find on the board. Mysterymoneyorpickagain.jpg|If you found this, what would you choose? Mysterymoneyorpickagainrevealed.jpg|And behind the "Mystery Money" we have $600. The Money Cards $5moneycard.jpg|The $5 Money Card. $10moneycard.jpg|The $10 Money Card. $15moneycard.jpg|The $15 Money Card. $25moneycardB.jpg|The $25 Money Card. When the show started, the Fame Game board consisted of faces of celebrities (many of them NBC-related) instead of numbers. There was only one Money Card (the $25 Money Card) hidden on the board, and the rest were prizes. So finding the $25 Money Card early made the other Fame Game(s) useless since there were only prizes left. The other two Money Cards would come in the later months. FamegameboardA.jpg|It's Hollywood Squares, Sale of the Century style. FamegameboardArevealed.jpg|Here's a Money Card reveal with the celebrities still available. $25moneycardA.jpg|The old look of the $25 Money Card. When the show started, it was the only Money Card. Beginning in October 1985, the board became randomized (ala Press Your Luck). Lights around the numbers would flash at random, and stopped when the player in control hit his/her buzzer. In addition "Mystery Money or Pick Again" was renamed "Mystery Money or Try Again"; plus, the Money Cards were revealed at the outset. Once the player landed the number and whatever the player gets, whatever's hit will be taken off the board for the next Fame Game to come after. FamegameboardBrandomized6.jpg|$10 Money Card Revealed FamegameboardBrandomized5.jpg|A contestant spinning, hoping to land on the $10 Money Card. Come on, $10 Money Card... NOW! FamegameboardBrandomized4.jpg|$15 Money Card Revealed FamegameboardBrandomized3.jpg|A contestant spinning, hoping to land on the $15 Money Card. Come on, $15 Money Card... NOW! FamegameboardBrandomized2.jpg|$25 Money Card Revealed FamegameboardBrandomized.jpg|A contestant spinning, hoping to land on the $25 Money Card. Come on, $25 Money Card... NOW! Temptation Fame Game In the short-lived Temptation's Fame Game, while host Morreale read a "Who am I?"-typed question, letters in the correct answer appeared on at a time (a la Wheel of Fortune's Toss-Up Puzzles & Scrabble's Speedword). There was no game board in this version; a correct answer won $15 to the contestant with the correct answer. Plus the Fame Game was only played once (though in an earlier episode, there was a second Fame Game with the value being $25). Temptation20Pic206.jpg|Can you guess what the Fame Game puzzle is before these players do? Knock-Off (Temptation Only) The short-lived Temptation revival also had a new round called "Knock Off", which was played just like the 80s game show Wipeout. A category was revealed, followed by 12 possible answers on a game board. Nine of them were correct answers which had money amounts behind them, while the remaining three were wrong, those were dubbed "Knock-Offs". The three contestants took turns picking off answers and each time a correct answer was chosen, the contestant in control won money behind the answer; but if the answer selected was a Knock-Off, the person who picked that was eliminated from the round. Four of the answers (sometimes two) were worth $2, (sometimes) another two of the answers were worth $3, three were worth $5, one was worth $10, and one was the least obvious answer and was worth $15. The round ended when all three players were eliminated or if all the money amounts were found (all the correct answers were chosen). Final Round For the first year in the 80s version, host Perry would read three more $5 questions for a total of $15. This was scrapped when many games were already decided prior to this, in favor of the well-remembered Speed Round. Speed Round In the Speed Round, the host would ask as many questions as possible during the next 60 seconds (originally 90, 30 in the Temptation revival with two others played earlier in the game). Correct answers were still worth $5 in the 80s version, and doubled to $10 in the Temptation revival. Sotcspeedround1.jpg|This is a playing of the Speed Round from Alice Conkwright's last game. Sotcspeedround2.jpg|A later playing of the speed round from late in the series. Notice the change in clock design. Sotctiebreaker.jpg|This is a tiebreaker round from future QuizBusters host Matt Ottinger's day on the show. ---- The player with the most money won the game. If there was a tie at the end, the host would read one final question (a Fame Game/Who am I question in the earlier months of the 80s version). A correct answer won $5 more and the game, but an incorrect answer cost $5 and the game. In the case of a three way tie, the first contestant to buzz-in and miss was out of the game. The winning player became Sale of the Century champion and in the final years of the show also won a bonus prize (originally a choice of one behind numbers 1-6), while the losers kept their final scores in cash in addition to everything else. The "Temptation dollars (T$)" in the Temptation revival were not valid currency; so there was always a possibility that any losing contestant would leave with nothing except unacknowledged parting gifts. Shopping The champion won a chance to buy a grand prize at a bargain price using his/her winning score. Six prizes were on display with the biggest prize being a brand new luxury car. The champion can either buy the grand prize which he/she had enough money to buy with and leave the show, or return on the next show with the money scored that day being added to the next day's winning score. In the 60s & 70s version and in the 80s version Tournament of Champions, (grand) champions can buy more than one prize. In the 60s & 70s version and in the Temptation revival, the highest the winning contestant can buy was a new car. On the 1973-1974 syndicated series, the winning couple answered a series of questions worth $100 and could stop at anytime and buy one of three prizes (trip, fur, or car). Later, the couple must correctly answer three questions, the difficulty of which depended on the value of the prize. In the early months of the 80s revival it took $510 to buy every single prize on stage, plus some extra cash for a grand total of $95,000. In later months, a cash jackpot was added, the jackpot started at $50,000 plus $1,000 for every day it's not won. The cash jackpot was played as the next to last prize level in the NBC version worth $650 ($510 before the speed round), while the syndicated version had the next to last prize level be worth all of the prizes for $640. If the champion reached $760 ($600 before the speed round) in the NBC version, or $750 in the syndicated version, the champion won all the prizes plus the cash jackpot and retired from the show. During the first month of the syndicated edition, $610 bought the car, $720 bought the prizes, and $830 bought the prizes plus the jackpot. Sotcshopping1.jpg|You can have this $3,000 motorcycle... Sotcshopping2.jpg|...for $85. Sotcshopping3.jpg|You can buy this almost $50,000 car... Sotcshopping4.jpg|...for $308. Sotccashjackpot.jpg|A cash jackpot of $78,000 Big Winners during the 80s shopping era *'Mort Kamins: '''Was the very first contestant to win the $95,000 Lot on the NBC daytime version in 1983. He later went on to win the very first Tournament of Champions, winning a grand total of $249,982 in cash and prizes. *'Barbara Philips:' Won $151,689 in cash and prizes on the NBC daytime version in 1983. She became the first contestant to win over $150,000 on a daytime network show. On her final show, Phillips needed $116 to win all the prizes, plus a $68,000 cash jackpot, and she won everything in dramatic fashion, needing to answer the final three $5 questions correctly, thus making her the first player to win all the prizes and the cash jackpot, becoming only the second contestant to win the Lot. She was also the last one in the network version to win the Lot, as all the other big network winners took the cash jackpot and left. *'Kathy Riley:' In the NBC daytime version in 1984 she stopped and took a $78,000 cash jackpot. She won it in sort of an anti-climatic manner. Kathy was $15 ahead of Bob, one of her opponents, as the game was going to the final three questions. So Bob needed to answer all three questions to tie the game, but Roger answered the first and Bob missed the second; Jim threw away the last and declared Kathy the winner. Kathy, of course, bought the $78,000 cash jackpot and left the show. *'David Rogers:' In 1984, he won $122,084 in cash and prizes, including a $109,000 cash jackpot, the highest ever won on the show (his big win coming just two weeks after a previous champion, Dawn McKellar, tried for a $99,000 jackpot, but lost the game by just $2). Rogers was among the first big winners since the incorporation of the speed round, and later appeared on Jeopardy! in 1987 (under the name David Nagy). *'Bill Baxter:' Another 1984 winner, who took home a $70,000 cash jackpot in somewhat dramatic fashion & left with total winnings of $85,256. Baxter had a total of $659 in his account the day of his big win, and would've needed to come back the next day and win with at least $101 to get everything on the stage, which totaled $142,855. *'Stephanie Holmquist:' Stephanie first appeared on the show in 1984. She purchased a cash jackpot of $74,000 with her bank account on the show, turning down the opportunity to go for the lot. Her cash and prize total was $83,337. Stephanie had $723 when she bought the cash jackpot, and she would have needed at least $37 or more on the next show to win everything on the stage, which totaled $147,095. In 1985, she appeared again, this time in the Tournament of Champions, where she won $35,000 in cash along with a Porsche. Her total winnings were $152,897, which was the highest ever in daytime at that time, until her record was overtaken by Tom O'Brien 2 years later. Stephanie still holds the record for daytime winnings among females. *'Bill Fogel:' In late 1984, Bill purchased a $61,000 cash jackpot, but not before winning the game with $145, setting an all-time main game record. He left with $66,459 in cash and prizes. Bill was the last big-money winner of the NBC shopping era and had a total of $721 in his account the day of his big win; a win of just $39 or more would have to win everything on the stage, which totaled $131,761. *'John Goss:' Was the first contestant on the syndicated version to win the entire lot & retired undefeated with a grand total of $156,339 in cash and prizes, including a $72,000 cash jackpot and over $8,000 cash accumulated during his reign. In his exciting final game, Goss had $655 in his bank account, needing at least $95 to win everything on the stage, and he won the game with ''exactly $95. *'Helaine Lowery:' Another syndicated contestant, she won $142,974 in cash and prizes in 1985 including a $64,000 jackpot. *'Alice Conkright:' She won $141,406 (including a $77,000 jackpot) in 1985, a feat accomplished in only six shows (the shortest amount of time it took anyone to do so) and won every single show with over $100, including a record $145 (tying Bill Fogel's record) win during one of her games. In addition to her adeptness at answering questions she refused to buy any of the Instant Bargains she had a chance to take despite the cajoling of host Jim Perry (which kept her scores relatively high). In her final show, Conkright had $660 in her bank account, needing at least $90 for everything on the stage. *'Tim Holleran:' The biggest winner in American "Sale" history (notwithstanding tournaments). He won $166,875 in 1985 on the syndicated version, including a $90,000 cash jackpot (the 2nd biggest cash jackpot in history, 2nd only to David Rogers; biggest jackpot in the syndicated version). In his final show, Holleran had $707 in his bank account, needing at least $43 for everything on the stage. Two years later, Holleran competed in the International Sale Tournament of Champions, and was the United States representative in the finals. He finished second place to Cary Young of Australia, but won additional money during the tournament, giving him a final total of $183,373. NOTE: A young Kevin Nealon appeared on stage to congratulate Tim as do many others. Super Knock-Off (Temptation Only) Super Knock-Off was played like regular Knock-Off except that it was a 50/50 split (six right, six wrong), the money amounts were now higher, and only the winning contestant can play. Any money collected in this round affected the main game score plus any money in the bank should the winning make a return trip. Once again, a category was revealed followed by the 12 possible answers. The winning contestant picked off answers one at a time and each time a correct answer was chosen, he/she won the money attached to that answer. But if at any time a Knock-Off was chosen, the winning contestant lost all the money accumulated in that round. But to prevent this from happening, the winning contestant had an option to stop and take the money after each correct answer. Four of the correct answers were worth $25, one was the second least obvious answer worth $50, one was the least obvious answer and was worth $100, for a maximum total of $250. 80s Bonus Games In the later years of the 80s revival, the shopping format was dropped, and new bonus rounds were played. Winner's Board Starting in October 1984 in the NBC version, and November 1985 in the syndicated version, the winning contestant faced the Winner's Board. The Winner's Board consisted of 20 numbered squares. Behind those numbers were matching pairs of prizes, $3,000 cash, and two WIN cards which constituted an automatic match. The champion picked off numbers to reveal the prizes; the first prize matched was the prize won. If at any time one of the WIN cards was revealed, the next prize revealed was the prize won. The two biggest prizes were $10,000 cash and a new car; they both appeared only once. To win either one of those, the player must first find one of the WIN cards, then find one of the biggest prizes. Once the board was cleared (all prizes matched), the champion must then make a decision to either keep all the prizes or risk losing the prizes (not counting any of the main game prizes) for one more game. Winning the next game not only kept the prizes, but also won an additional $50,000 in cash. Winnersboard1.jpg|The Winner's Board. Ten prizes and two WIN cards are hidden behind 20 numbered squares. Winnersboard2.jpg|A match. Winnersboard3.jpg|A MATCH with the WIN card. Winnersboard4.jpg|A car match win. This contestant Margaritte Newhouse was so excited, she disappeared from the left side of the graphic. Big Winners from this era *'Jeff Hewitt': One of the first contestants to clear the board, Jeff declined to go for the $50,000 cash bonus, leaving with $72,794 in cash and prizes. *'Margerite Newhouse': An early big winner of this format in late 1984, winning over $65,000 in cash and prizes, including winning a new Mercedes Benz in dramatic fashion during her next-to last game with four prizes and two numbers left on the winner's board. Newhouse decided not to go for the $50,000 bonus after winning all 10 prizes on the board. During the debut of the Winner's Board format, she lost due to an error (Debbie Morris, the last winner of the previous bonus won that day), so she was brought back a few weeks later. *'Mark DeCarlo:' His final game (in 1985) came down to a climactic tiebreaker. His opponent buzzed in early and answered incorrectly, which by default netted him the win and the $50,000 bonus, for a grand total of $115,257 in cash and prizes. *'Cindy Barr': Won $111,590 in cash and prizes in 1985. *'Jeff Colbern:' Won $123,753 in cash and prizes in 1985. *'Linda Credit:' In 1987, she won $140,457 in cash and prizes, including a $14,000 Instant Cash jackpot. She then played in the 1988 tournament of champions and won another $5,700, for a total of $146,157. One of the last big winners during the Winner's Board era. *'Tom O'Brien:' Towards the end of the winner's board era, Tom O'Brien had won $102,000 in cash and prizes before his eleventh game. When the game was over, Tom had won back all his major prizes plus an extra $50,000. He won a total of $152,847 in his first eleven games. He was brought back for the final Tournament of Champions in 1988 and added another $20,217 to his winnings, giving him the biggest ever daytime total of $173,064 cash and prizes. *'Curtis Warren:' One of the last big winners on the syndicated show, in 1986. He would later go on to win $1.41 million on Greed in 2000, which at the time was the all-time winnings record (has since been broken 4 times, most recently by Brad Rutter). He also won $700 on Win Ben Stein's Money after he failed to beat Ben in the Best of 10 Test of Knowledge. *'Lisa Muňoz:' Another big syndicated winner, taking home $122,551 in cash and prizes. Winner's Big Money Game On December 28, 1987, the bonus was changed one more time. In the Winner's Big Money Game, the day's champion had solve a series of six-clue word puzzles within the time limit. To start, host Perry gave the champ a choice three envelopes (red, yellow or blue). Whatever the choice, the player started to hear and see the words of each puzzle appear one at a time; as soon as the contestant knew what the puzzle was talking about he/she must hit a plunger in front of the player to stop the clock (the clock started when the first word appeared). If the champ is correct, he/she won the puzzle. The champion can miss one time and continue, but two misses or time running out ended the game. The player can buzz-in and opt to pass without penalty if he/she can't come up with an answer. Solving four puzzles in 20 seconds (originally five in 25 seconds) won the champion $5,000 plus $1,000 for every return trip till he/she played the $10,000 game; and then the next Winner's Big Money Game was worth a new car. Losing that game meant the player left the show, but winning the car gave the champion the right to play one more game. Winning that final game earned a chance to play one last Winner's Big Money Game for $50,000. Two people made it to the $50,000 Winner's Big Money Game, but only one contestant named Rani White won it, giving her a grand total of $140,011. Winnersbigmoneygame1.jpg|The Winner's Big Money Game (5 puzzles in 25 seconds). Winnersbigmoneygame2.jpg|This contestant got Pinocchio with only half the puzzle revealed. Winnersbigmoneygame3.jpg|This same contestant got Jerry Lewis with only three seconds left... Winnersbigmoneygame4.jpg|...and won $5,000. Winnersbigmoneygame5.jpg|The Winner's Big Money Game (4 puzzles in 20 seconds). Winnersbigmoneygame6.jpg|Will Elaine get the last puzzle in time? Winnersbigmoneygame7.jpg|She did it! Winnersbigmoneygame8.jpg|Elaine won $9,000 since this was her fifth visit to the Winner's Big Money Game. Rani White's $50,000 Win! 1.jpg|Rani White has got five seconds left on the clock and she's only one puzzle away from $50,000. Rani White's $50,000 Win! 2.jpg|Will she get it in time? Rani White's $50,000 Win! 3.jpg|YES! Rani White's $50,000 Win! 4.jpg|Upon winning the big money, the chasing lights sticks rised up, the winner's podium moved away and the old cash jackpot sign came down. Sadly, this would be the last time we'd see that sign as no one would ever win the 50 grand again. Rani White's $50,000 Win! 5.jpg|Now there's a very happy winner and her husband. Rani White's $50,000 Win! 6.jpg|Look at her grand total! $140,011! International Versions The following are a list of countries that did their own versions of Sale of the Century and/or Temptation: *Australia *Brazil *France (two 1995 pilots that have never made it to air) *Greece *Germany *Hong Kong *India *Mexico *New Zealand *Nigeria *Paraguay *South Africa *Turkey *United Kingdom In Popular Culture Sale of the Century was featured in the 1988 film Rain Man. The glass money briefcase used to represent the cash jackpot or $50,000 was also used on Sale of the Century's sister show Scrabble during the finale of its 1985 Tournament of Champions. In 2001, TV Guide ranked Sale of the Century #41 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. Prior to this, the show was also mention of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time" as a list of "The Other 50" (in alphabetical order) in 2013. In 2006, GSN ranked Sale of the Century #34 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. The special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. Interestingly enough, Sale (80s version) has never been on the GSN schedule (save for a few clips in a GSN special) until this year. Other Pictures To see pictures of the original 1969-1974 version click here. Sotccar.jpg|Here's the car setup from the final season. Sotcset1.jpg|The first 80s set with a different light pattern. Sotcset2.jpg|The first 80s set with the more familiar light pattern. Sale Set.jpg Salecent.jpg bartholomew4w.jpg sotc1.gif MV5BMTQ0Mjc2NjA5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQwMjIzOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY528_.jpg MV5BMjI0OTM5Nzc4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDUwMjIzOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY894_.jpg 601405_622908794390568_1136075461_n.jpg 482348_622908791057235_1367978248_n.jpg sale_of_the_century_fame_game_board_by_tpirman1982-d63k7tw.png tumblr_mv3l4l1bUb1rrqd57o1_1280.png Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley era (1969-1970) Based on the 1969-1974 version in two editions. pic95300_t.jpg|1st edition. SOTC2ND.png|2nd edition. American Publishing Corp. era (1986) featuring the "Quizzard" game system based upon the 1983-89 version of the show. $(KGrHqJHJBYE9uJLnmy4BPe87EbwNQ~~60_35.JPG bquaz3.jpg pic137604_md.jpg Video Slot Machine IGT/International Game Technology (2003) Released as part of their "Game Show Greats" lineup, its logo was based on the 1983-89 version, but instead of Jim Perry, Joe Garagiola (who hosted the show from 1971 to 1974) appeared in the game. G2E_2002_04 (1).jpg|"Sale" host Joe Garagiola posing with the "Sale" slot machine. saleofthecentury.jpg|And the slot machine itself...in all its "Instant Bargain" glory! Unreleased Video Game The Great Game Company (1983) A cancelled video game version of Sale of the Century based upon the 1983-89 version was planned to be released for the Atari 2600, but since the Video Game Crash at the time, the project never got off the ground; therefore, it was cancelled. Quotes/Catchphrases "Welcome to Sale of the Century. I'm delighted to be back with you on NBC and thrilled to be here with a show that I know you're gonna enjoy. I'm gonna enjoy everyday introducing our lovely hostess, Sally Julian!" - Jim Perry (on the first episode of the series) "Here to introduce the challengers, Sally Julian/Lee Manning/Summer Bartholomew." - Jim Perry "You're right for another $5." - Jim Perry "Oh, no. (insert correct answer). A quick buzzer cost you $5." - Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in early and answered incorrectly.) "It's time for an Instant Bargain. Player in the lead can buy bargain merchandise." - Jim Perry (at the start of the Instant Bargain.) "It's normally priced at (insert amount), but it can be yours for only (insert amount) on Sale of The Century" - Hostess (1) "It's normally priced at (insert amount), but today on Sale of The Century, it's yours for only (insert amount)." - Hostess (2) "Going Once... Going Twice... No Sale!" - Jim Perry "We'll knock the (insert amount) off your score..." - Jim Perry after a contestant made an Instant Bargain purchase. "Incorrect. Out of the rest of the question. (You stay at (score)/No dollar value.) We'll clear it, continue for (insert opponents)." - Jim Perry (on a contestant ringing in and answered incorrectly during the Fame Game) "No!/Incorrect! And (insert last contestant) gets the rest of the question all to himself/herself." - Jim Perry (on a second contestant ringing in and answered incorrectly during the Fame Game) Jim: "(insert amount) dollar money card where, Summer?" Summer: "Behind number (insert number)!" "Come on (insert amount) dollar money card...NOW!" - Contestant "(insert amount) dollar money card...NOW!" - Contestant "(Very) Good/Excellent prize. That's yours to keep no matter how you finish in the game." - Jim Perry "And now, we finish up the game with the Speed Round. (I'll ask as many questions as I can in 60 seconds.) May I have 60 seconds on the clock. (Insert score recap.) We start the Speed Round now!" - Jim Perry "We have a tie. (Last place contestant's name), you're out of it, you can't/cannot answer. It's just between (insert two tied contestants). Remember if you answer correctly, you'll add $5, and you would win, and if you answered incorrectly, you lose $5, and lose." - Jim Perry (on a Tiebreaker) "Let's Go Shopping!" - Host "You must stop the clock before the double-zero." - Jim Perry during the Winner's Big Money Game "Three new challengers next time on Sale of the Century. Bye for now." - Jim Perry upon a champion's retirement "Well, that wraps it up for Sale of the Century. First of all, on a personal note, this is my wife June. And if it were not for her and 30 years, I wouldn't be standing here today. And if it were not for all of these people behind us and all of the people up in the booth, we wouldn't have had 6¼ years of Sale of the Century where we have given away over $8,500,000 and I know of instances where we changed people's lives for the better. I hope for you that we have given you some joy, and some pleasure and entertainment, and somewhere along the line, possibly a little bit of knowledge that has added to your day. A lot of you have been very supportive of us for a long time. It has been almost 2,000 episodes of Sale of The Century, and we leave this show with great pride, a show that has been a wonderful show. And all of these people that we're going to see their faces, Summer and all the on-camera people, and all the people behind. It's because of them that it has been the great joy that it has. I thank you. I bless you. Goodbye, my friends." - Jim Perry (on the final episode of the series) Music 1969 - Al Howard and Irwin Bazelon 1983 - Ray & Marc Ellis (updated in 1987) Inventor Al Howard Links The Best 80s & 90s Game Shows: Sale of the Century Rules for Sale of the Century @ loogslair.net Rules for Sale of the Century @ Game Show Temple Josh's Sale of the Century Rules Page Travis' Sale of the Century Rules Page Another Sale of the Century Rules Page A Blog about "Sale of the Century" GSN's Press release for Sale of the Century Sale of The Century Wiki Official Pearson website for Sale of the Century via Internet Archive Sale of the Century Video Slots sub-site @ igt.com YouTube Videos Sale of the Century - Joe Garigiola clip NBC Version Lou Mulford's Sale of the Century Demo Reel Jim Perry Promoting Daytime Wheel...ON THE SET OF SALE OF THE CENTURY? Barbara Phillps wins the Lot Kathy Riley wins $78,000 Winner's Board Debut Mark DeCarlo takes a risk and goes for over $100,000 Winner plays the Winner's Big Money Game Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Rani White plays for $50,000 Syndicated Version John Goss goes for over $100,000 (Requirement: $95 or more needed) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Tim Holleran goes for over $100,000 (Requirement: $43 or more needed) Part 1 Part 2 GSN Reruns Sale of the Century on GSN promo (HD version) Sale of the Century on GSN promo (SD version) Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:Themed Quiz Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Matching Category:Syndicated shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Reg Grundy Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1969 premieres Category:1974 endings Category:1983 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:2007 premieres Category:2008 endings